A Trip To Domino
by supermnm
Summary: Basically, Gohan is in Highschool, and is class is taking a trip to……. None other then the great Domino City! Chaos IS included, believe me. Not much character bashing, if any at all. You are lucky. There will be some romance in it. [DBZ YGO crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya again! Okay, now this is just a side story for my other one, Raven's Little Sister. I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Basically, Gohan is in Highschool, and is class is taking a trip to……. None other then the great Domino City! Chaos IS included, believe me. Not much character bashing, if any at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Yugioh, so don't sue me. :)**

**Also, Saiyaman does not exist, only the Golden Fighter.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Gohan was impatiently drumming his fingers on his desk. Class was just about to start, and neither Erasa, Sharpner, nor Videl was there yet. He sighed.

'_Why are they ALWAYS late?_' He wondered.

'_There weren't any crimes today, not that I know of at least... Hmm..._' Just then, Erasa and Sharpner walked in, and took their seats.

"What took you so long?" Gohan asked, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Erasa stopped by every store we passed," Sharpner replied, earning a glare from Erasa.

"And I couldn't leave without her, because of the danger of her hand." (A/N: Lol. Erasa must know how to slap!) Gohan laughed.

"Hey… Where's Videl?" Gohan asked, tilting his head.

"She was out looking for the golden fighter last time I saw her. She was headed towards the forest area." Erasa answered.

"Oh." Gohan said, slightly paling. Both Erasa and Sharpner notice this, and they both asked,

"What's the matter?" at the same time.

Gohan shook his head.

"Nothing."

**Videl's point of View**

'_Where is he?' _I wondered. I was running around town to even just the smallest crimes, and The Golden Fighter was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my watch. '_Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late for class!'_ I ran as fast as I could, and slid into my seat as the bell rang. I noticed Gohan looked sorta pale.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He ignored me.

"Hellooo, anybody in there?" I asked. He ignored me again. Erasa tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Don't ask. He's been like that ever since we told him who you where looking for." Erasa replied. _'But, why would he care?' _I wondered.

**Normal POV**

The teacher turned to the class.

"Now, class, we are going to have a field trip to Domino City. If your parents don't sign this slip, you will have loads of work, so get your parents to sign it." She said as she passed out the slips. The four friends looked at the slips.

"Isn't that where Kaiba Corp. Headquarters is?" Sharpner asked. Videl nodded.

"So we all agree that we go?" She asked. They all nodded.

"Great. See ya tomorrow!" (A/N: Sorry, just pretend that was the last class!) She yelled, running out the door.

**So? How did you like it? Sorry I write such short chapters, but I just started writing, and this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**THANKIES! **


	2. Chapter 2

… **I have nothing to say except**

**I don't own DBZ or Yugioh, so don't sue me. :)**

**Oh, and**

**Summary: Basically, Gohan is in Highschool, and is class is taking a trip to……. None other then the great Domino City! Chaos IS included, believe me. Not much character bashing, if any at all.**

**Okeydoke? ON WITH THE STORY!**

"HI, Gohan! Soooooo, how was school today?" Chichi shouted as soon as Gohan walked into the door.

"Fine, mom." He said, dropping everything he had been carrying onto the ground. Normally, he most likely wouldn't do that, but it seems Videl got a new lead, and unfortunately she was pretty close to catching him. He had to spread a few fake clues to throw her off. Chichi walked in, saw all the stuff he had dropped, and picked some of it up.

"Awwww, rough day?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You have no idea." Gohan muttered. Chichi smiled and said,

"Would you go help Goten, please?"

"What's he doing?" Gohan asked. Just then, a loud _BANG_ was heard throughout the house. Gohan sighed.

"He got stuck playing hide and go seek with himself, didn't he?"

"Yep." Chichi said.

"You know, for being ½ saiyan, you would think he would be able to get himself out." She said softly, before looking at Gohan.

"Where did he hide?"

"A fort made of pans and krazy glue."

"Were the pans covered in dough?"

"Yeah, wh— Oh." Chichi said. Goten had been occupying himself by licking the cookie dough and cake dough off the pans. ((yum! Yes, that part was pointless, but it made the story longer!)) Gohan sighed.

"I'll go get him…"

**Videl's POV**

"Sorry I'm late! Bank robbery." I gave the quick explanation to my teacher, dropping the permission not on her desk and sliding into my seat.

"I understand, Videl." She replied quietly. I looked over at Gohan.

"Hey, look who isn't chalk white today!" I joked, punching him a little harder then intended on the arm. Like every other day, no flinching included. Ah, well. The first half hour of class passed quickly, and we were soon on the bus.

"This should be an interesting trip, eh?" I asked Erasa.

"You bet!" She replied excitedly. I looked around. Everyone was talking quickly. Gohan sat by Sharpner and a few jocks at the back, and Erasa and I sat at the front. We talked and talked, and were there in no time at all! I looked at my schedule. Apparently, we were supposed to have 'escorts', whose houses you would be staying at.

**Normal POV**

Everyone glanced around, wondering who their 'escort' was. Gohan and Sharpner and Videl and Erasa were all hanging out in one group, when another approached them. It consisted of a short boy with multi-color hair that defied gravity, a tall one with wild blonde hair, another tall one with brown hair in a weird cut, a sorta short girl with brown hair hanging loose, and a tall woman with long blonde hair. The tall woman stepped forward, right to Videl.

"Hi, hun. You must be Videl. I'm Mai Valentine." Then the boy with blond hair walked up to Gohan.

"You're Gohan, right?" He asked with an accent.

"Y-yeah." Gohan said quietly. The boy smiled.

"Da name's Joey Wheeler." He said. Then the other girl, with the brown hair stepped up.

"Then I guess you're Erasa? I'm Tea, Tea Gardner." She said, smiling. Sharpner looked at the other two.

"Wait, so I'm with shortie or needle-head?" He asked, head hanging. The two boys looked very offended.

"Hey! Watch who you call needle-head!" He yelled.

"Well get a dif. hair stylist!" Sharpner threw back. Videl sighed and looked at Mai.

"Please tell me he isn't with either of them." She said pleadingly.

"Nope. He is with Duke Devlin." She said, pointing at a boy just now walking up. Videl sighed. Erasa was drooling at him.

"Let's go, Mai. Erasa is going to be all over him." Videl muttered. Mai nodded and led Videl to her car. Videl jumped in, and they sped off to Mai's home. As soon as they entered, Videl's eyes were wide open. While Mai's house wasn't anywhere _near_ as big as hers, it was 10 times nicer.

"You live _here_?" Videl asked almost instantly.

"Yeah. Make yourself at home, hun." Mai answered.

**Okay, so how was it? I thought I did pretty well. Well, w/e. R&R! And, once again, NO FLAMES PLEASE! Just constructive criticism. Thanks!**


End file.
